


Beg For Me

by queen_of_nerds1026



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, His route forced me to do it, I couldn't resist this, I stayed up to 4am for this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Choking, Lucio is a sub, Merlin is a dom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, This is the most graphic smut I've ever written, anyway, lucio gets stepped on, pretty graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_nerds1026/pseuds/queen_of_nerds1026
Summary: "Merlin... I need your help. I'll do anything.""Would you beg for me?'Also called; if Asra can fuck on the Magician's beach, Lucio can fuck in the Star's Labyrinth





	Beg For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This... is the most graphic smut I've ever written. It's hopefully the best I've written so far. I stayed up til 4am to write this. If you wanna learn more about Merlin, check out my Instagram or my Tumblr!

"Merlin, I... I need your help."

Merlin blinked, once, then twice, jaw falling open in shock. What? Had Lucio, Count of Vesuvia, really just asked for _her _help?

He didn't seem to notice her shock, he just continued speaking. "Alone, I can't face the Devil but you-... you were awesome! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen! Merlin, you're the _best _magician ever!" The smile he was giving her was so heartwarming and genuine, it pulled her from her dissociative shock. A small smile spread on her lips. Lucio was still Lucio, even as he begged for help.

Oh... wait... begged? Interesting...

The smile on her face twisted up into a sinister little smirk, her eyebrows raising with the teasing tone in her voice. "The _best _magician? My, my, what a mighty claim."

Lucio barked a small laugh "I truly mean that. Forget everyone else, you're the real deal."

His hands, which had been previously holding hers, let go, trailing up to her cheek, cupping it softly. His thumb rubbed soft circles against her skin. He watched her dreamily as her long, deep green eyelashes fluttered as her eyes closed and nuzzled unconsciously into his warm palm.

"Please, Merlin." He said again. His golden hand was still holding hers, squeezing but it felt just as warm as the rest of him. "If you help me, I'll give you anything you want! Money? Power? Exotic animals? I know this great dealer. Oh! I'll even throw a party in _your _honor!"

A part of her wanted to roll her eyes at his offers, but the part of her brain (which she was beginning to believe was not _actually _her brain) had a different idea.

"I don't know," Merlin mused, gingerly pulling away, just enough so Lucio's hands now felt like the soft brush of a ghost "This all sounds so far into the future."

"Oh, don't worry." Lucio winked, his glassy grey eyes were sparkling with the same amount of mischief. "I have plenty to offer you right now."

With that, Lucio went down. Slowly, dropping, sinking to his knees. His hands followed the delicate curves of Merlin's sides, trailing down her hips until he was brushing the small area of her thighs that were exposed, just at the top of her stockings.

"I'm magnificent Count!" He announce proudly, glancing up with his over confident smirk. "I know how to _swing _more than a sword."

"Is that so?" Merlin raised a very curious eyebrow.

She bent down slightly, forcing Lucio to remove his hands from her legs. He whined slightly when he lost contact, but it died in his throat when Merlin's fingers tightly grasped his chin. "You'll give me _anything _I want?" She asked, turning his head to the left, then the right, then forcing him in place to peer into her eye. Her eye was burning a hole into his heart, hotter and more powerful than even the sun.

"Anything." He gasped, his voice dropping to a low hum. "Tell me what you want. Anything. It will be yours."

"Would you beg for me?"

A shudder ran through Lucio's body. Small zips of electricity ran down his back while a small gasp was forced from his lips. He seemed to melt against Merlin's hand, leaning into her touch. His mouth was twisted in a dreamy smile, tongue nearly falling past his pale lips. His eyes glossed over, looking like thick morning fog. Darkened, hazy, _lustful._

"Well?"

He drew in a breath, nodding so softly it seemed like he was nodding to himself. He sat back, resting his hands on his knees before lifting them, palms up. His arms were trembling, but his cheeks began turning a soft gold, then deep pink, the blush spreading across his face. He looked up at Merlin in utter supplication, melting even more when he saw that stern glint in her eye, but he was determined to give her what she wanted. Anything for _her._

"Merlin, cutest and greatest magician in the world," His voice was resolute, but weak and dripping with need. "Please... please help me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

A pleasant feeling washed over Merlin as she listened to the Count's perfect pleas. He was begging for _her _and she was going to get so much out of it. First, though, she wanted to toy with him.She reached for the top of her head, fingers easily finding the neat little bun she had tied atop her mess of curls. In a quick pull, the flowered tie came loose, dropping the rest of her long hair down her back. She watched Lucio closely, amused by the quirked raise of an eyebrow and widening of his eyes. If he enjoyed that, then he'd have fun with this.

She brushed her hair back, taking her bangs and pulling them off her face. They weren't all long enough to fit back into the small bun, but the difference was enough that both eyes opened and stared down at Lucio, who gasped in response. Having both her eyes opening and staring him down was dizzying, overwhelming, and unbelievably _sexy_. He tried to muffle the gasp by biting his lip, but it only turned into a delicious hum.

"Oh, Lucio." She purred, voice low and slow.

She squatted slightly, just enough where she could reach him much easier now, but still remain above him. She pushed his hands down toward his lap. For a moment, he took it as a grateful sign to touch her again, but was greeted with a light tap on the wrists.

"No." She whispered, close enough to his ear that he felt the warmth of her breathing. "No touching. Be a good boy."

He whimpered but otherwise obeyed. Still, in his lap, his hands shook and reflexively curled into loose fists, desperate to hold her. His skin was prickling, heating up in different areas, yet freezing under her cold stare. Had a sunset ever been so cold? Not that it matter to him. She was beautiful, standing above him like this.

She smiled at him, the dimples in her cheeks growing and crinkling up the edges of the scars across her face. Normally scars would've been seen a curse, a disgusting thing to wear around, but those claw slashes above her eye only enhanced everything about her, only added to the raw power she was giving off. The power to reduce him to nothing but a begging mess, but by that point, he'd be begging for something different. Finally, _finally, _she reached to touch him. Her left hand brushed lose strands of sparkling gold-blond hair back, threading, tanging, _tugging. _She had a fist full of his hair and yanked. Not hard, not really, but with enough force to rip another gasp from his throat.

A low chuckle blew from her lips "Do you like that?"

'Yes,' he wanted to say. 'Do it again,' he wanted to beg. 'Please, Merlin!' He wanted to call her name to the unseen Heavens.

All he managed was a choked of "Yyrrrnnnn?"

How magnificent the Count was indeed.

Merlin leaned in, all too slowly, but she couldn't help it. She was watching, studying, focusing on every little feature of him in her hands. The way he was shuddering under her, gasping and whimpering. All his reactions were so fun, beautiful. How could she resist? Not everyone got to see the Count of Vesuvia like this

.

Something in Merlin snapped harder than a broken string from a hunting bow. "Lucio," her voice had somehow dropped even _lower_, vibrating in all the right places within him. "You've been _naughty_, Lucio. All these promises..."

Lucio's breath hitched as her voice trailed off. Suddenly, the fist in his hard tugged even harder, forcing his back and exposing the long column of his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed as he tried to swallow back his undignified moan.

"Did you sink to your knees for anyone who asked?" Merlin whispered, peppering his neck in kisses that were too gentle for her tone of voice.

He was going to answer with something witty, probably untrue, but the words became mush in his mind as he felt her teeth graze against his throat. At first, it was a slow tickle of a canine, then more. Then harder. She'd made her mark, biting into the sweet skin on his throat. Her teeth were sharp, sharp enough to draw blood if she wanted. A disgusting part of him wanted her to, he wondered how to ask that of her.

"A-aaahhhh~" He couldn't stop from moaning as her lips closed around the teeth marks on his neck. There was a soft tug, a flick of her tongue, then a _pop! _And she pulled herself away.

Merlin nearly lost her mind right then and there. Right where she had bitten him, a deep purple bruise was forming in a perfect matching pattern to her teeth. Her free hand came up to grasp his throat. She applied no pressure, just merely brushed her thumb over the swelling mark. Unintentionally, the hand in his hair loosened.

"Merlin," Lucio panted, licking his lips "Do... will you do that again?"

Merlin brought her eyes up to meet his. The look they shared, the silent words that passed, the feelings that blossomed in her chest nearly suffocated her in the most wonderful way possible.

"You're a despicable Count, aren't you?" Merlin found her voice after a deep breath "On your knees, begging, pleading, whining under my touch. I wonder what Vesuvia would think if they saw their beloved Count groveling and moaning for _more._"

She dipped back against his throat, marking in constellations. Some bites were too soft, sweet little nibbles that tickled his skin. Others were rough, harsh under her overly sharp fangs, sending a rushing heat from his throat down his body. Oh how he hoped when he gets a real body back, those beautiful marks will come with. He would wear them with pride.

"Mmmm--" His voice was weak, panting. He tried again "Merlin- _Merlin-_ please..."

He turned, pressing his cheek against her forehead, catching the pink strands from her bangs in his eyes. They didn't matter, what did, was how desperate he was to have his lips on hers.He'd caught her by surprise, nearly getting what he wanted, until her fist tightened and forced his head back. "Did I give you permission to move?"

"No." He let out a trembling breath

"You're so beautiful like this, Lucio. I should keep you like this, like a sweet little pet." Her voice dripped lust like warm tea poured into a tiny cup "You can put on the brave show of Count for Vesuvia, but back home, you'll be on your knees for _me."_

"Yes." He hissed, eyes fluttered shut.

Slowly, her hand released his head and she pulled away from his throat. She stood, eyeing him. Oh my, what a beautiful sight. The proud Lucio, trembling, on his knees. Eyes tightly shut, lips parted in a silent moan. His pale throat turning various shades of reds, pinks, and purples. Her gaze traveled lower, watching the unsteady rise and fall of his chest. Sweat was glistening across the lines of collarbone, down to his slightly exposed pecs, the disappearing beneath his shirt. Even lower, his fists were holding tight into the white fabric of his pants. But that isn't what caught her interest. Something else did entirely.

"Keep your eyes closed." She ordered him, crossing one arm over her chest, bringing the other up to hold her chin. "Put your hands behind you."

Confused, but too lost in it now to disobey, Lucio lifted his hands from his legs and the disappeared behind his back. Perfect. She had open access now. She took one step closer and reached out with one shoe. The flat sole of her white heel nudged the obvious bulge growing between his legs.

"Merlin!" He nearly shrieked, head snapping up to looking up at her.

He was having now, barely able to focus on her past the haze in his eyes. His eyes never left hers as she pressed again, slightly harder. He growled in response, hips desperately trying to buck.

"Has anyone else ever done this to you, Lucio?" She asked. She dragged the sole down the bulge, eliciting another moan "Has anyone else ever had you like this? How absolutely _filthy_. The Count of Vesuvia, under _my _heels."

"Please." He gasped "You-please-just-Merlin!"

His pleas were jarbled, nonsense to anyone who would've been listening back in the real world, but she understood. She lifted her shoe from him, smirking at the darkening spot on his pants. "Undress me then."

Lucio didn't need to be told twice.

He leaned forward, hands reaching out to grasp her legs. His golden arm held onto her ankle, while the other rested on the back of her thigh, just below the squishy curve of her bottom. He was dying to touch, but he had a job first.He undid the two little strap on Merlin's heel, slipping it off her foot, opposite of those prince-finding-his-princess stories. Holding her steady, he lifted her leg to plant a trail of kisses around her ankle, humming against the soft ombred fabric of her stocking. In one, impatient pull, her right stocking came off, exposing her leg to him. He repeated the steps to her other leg.

With them both now expose to him, he marveled at her like she was a beautiful work of art. She _is _a beautiful work of art. No portrait or statue of him could ever match the beauty that was the magician above him. He kissed both legs so gently, with such praise. He was worshipping her. Worshipping the tight muscles in her calves that came from continuous leg workouts. He worshipped her knees, front and back, praising that they were perfect. His worship led him to her thighs. They were muscular like her calves, but had plenty more squish and fat around them. They were warm, soft, and he kind of wanted to bite them.

"Oh!" She gasped

Oops. Looks like he had.

Merlin wasn't exactly sure why she went down. Just, suddenly, Lucio nipped at the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh and in surprise, her knees buckled. She'd taken him down with her. Her knees had fallen with a harsh thud against the concrete, but she felt no pain. Only embarrassment and overwhelming arousal which made her more embarrassed. She was straddling his face. Her knees were bracketed on either side of his head as he'd fallen onto his back.

A horrid blush exploded across her face, changing her cheeks in seconds. She opened her mouth to apologize but all that came out was a weak groan.

He was biting at her thighs again. "Do you like that?"

She looked down at him, so complacent between her legs, like he belonged there. That caused her embarrassment to vanish, though the blush still burned her face. He didn't seem to notice- or to care. His eyes were still glossy and hazy, staring up at her with so much desire, he's nearly drowning in it.

"Yes." She sighed, one hand reaching down to grasp his hair again. "Why don't you put that tongue of yours to better use?"

Her shorts came off one clean rip.

Both of Lucio's hands reached under her ass, tightly kneading it this time, and pulling her closer to his mouth. His mouth-- oh his _beautiful _mouth. It started with a soft kiss, just above where she needed him. He was planting the kiss in her clean cut pubic hair, just a few shades darker than the hair on her hair. He was drawing in a deep breath, inhaling her magical scent. Soft herbs, he could name a few, like mint or roses. Then there was a light scent of fruit, oranges, pineapple. She _smelled _delicious. He'd have no problem determining if she tasted that good, too.

His first lick was a long, broad stripe from the entrance up to her clit. The sensation of his tongue shocked her that any electricity she could've conjured. Her hips bucked forward, chasing the feeling of his tongue.

"Again." She pants, her voice harsher than she'd meant it, but right now, she didn't care.

She felt Lucio's smirk as he went back to work. His tongue was a marvel; the quick, harsh flicks against her clit had her bucking to meet each movement, desperate for more. She was hot and slick and soaked from his tongue on his. His tongue that traced each outline on her he could feel before he pushed into the soft pink slit.

"Lucio!" She cried his name with so much reverence, it was like she was praying against his tongue.

He felt her open around his tongue, but she was still so wonderfully tight, no matter how much she tried to force his tongue deeper into her. She was losing herself in this, good. He wanted to be the only one to do this to her. He squeezed her ass again with his golden arm, while the other slipped down until it met where his face was buried. Gently, he pushed one finger in to join his tongue.

He had to pull his lips away to _breathe _before he fell apart. She was absolutely trembling above him, shaking down to her very core, where he felt her clenching around his finger, drawing him deeper. Her back was perfectly straight, head fallen backwards, fists knotted tightly in his hair.

"Holy shit." He couldn't help himself. There was so much he wanted to say about how he was loving this. But his weak brain couldn't come up with anything sexy enough at the moment.

Hearing his voice caught her attention. She scowled, tugging on his hair, rolling her head to meet his eyes "Did I say you could speak? Disgusting little Count, make yourself _useful."_

He groaned happily. She was so amazing, he was literally going to give this woman the universe. But first, she needed to see the stars.

His lips closed around her clit, giving it gentle little sucks, listening for each moan and praise that fell from her lips. His finger pushed in and out at a slow, careful pace. It wasn't until his fingertip brushed something within her (causing the sweetest moan he'd ever heard to fall from her chest) that he added a second finger, pushing his index in beside his middle finger. He gave her a moment to adjust, carefully watching her, and giving her clit sweet licks to relax her before he thrusts his fingers in. Every few thrusts, he'd spread them just a bit, scissoring her open, noticing how much wetter she'd get every time.

She was shaking uncontrollably now, pleasuring rolling off every part of her. Even the hand in his hair was loosening. Her gasps were becoming sporadic. "L-Lu... mm!! Lucio!"

"I know." He whispered, but did not stop.

Slowly, a third and final finger was pressed into her, and she reduced to mess of unintelligible words, his name lost on her lips. She was close, so close, she could-

All three fingers pushed up, hitting that soft spot within her at the same time his front teeth lightly caught her clit.

She _screamed_

Her entire body when rigid, tightening around his fingers and pulsing. Her scream cut off so silently he worried she'd blacked out, but she was facing up, eyes wide and rolling backwards. Her fist tugged on his hair harder than ever, but he didn't mind. Her hips were rolling desperately into her orgasm, thighs twitching, threatening to crush his head between them. She rode through the waves for over a minute until her muscles relaxed, becoming weak and lose again.

Next thing she feels is Lucio's hands guiding her down to gently lay on her back. He's leaning over her so gently, the only functioning part of her brain believes she'd died and was greeted to him in whatever was waiting in an afterlife.

"Hey," He was grinning "You know, that was definitely the ho-"

She reached up to the front of his shirt and pulled, yanking his lips to meet hers. She could taste herself against his lips, but she didn't care. She just needed to kiss him.

"Finish." Merlin said when they pulled away for air.

"Finish?" Lucio asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion

Instead of answering with words, her knee pressed up against the bulge still tenting his pants. His arms nearly gave out in the rush of feeling in his veins.

He didn't need any further explanation. He pulled her orange sweater over her head, then her teal undershirt, tossing them both aside with her discarded shorts and stockings.

Now he had her in her full glory. He'd never seen a woman _this _beautiful before, and he's seen a lot of beautiful women before, he even married the most beautiful princess of Prakra, but Nadia was nothing compared to the woman beneath him. Merlin was so _soft_ and _curved_. He never would've truly noticed it through her clothes, but like this, he could see it all. Her breasts were so perfectly supple against her chest, an absolute tragedy she hid them beneath her clothes. Her stomach was softer than he'd expected for a woman like her, so energetic. She definitely had soft ab lines, but he loved the sweet squish of her more. Her hips curved more than he'd felt earlier. Everything about her was so... so...

"Beautiful." He whispered, transfixed on her

She blinked at him before turning red nearly comically. The tips of her ears burned as she tried to turn her glance from him. "S-Shut up."

That was surprising. She had such a hold on him earlier, the most sinful words slipping off her tongue like it was nothing, but a _compliment _was enough to get her blushing even more?

"Can you not handle the truth, my dove?" His sweet pet name pulled an exasperated groan from her. "How beautiful you are? From the top of your head, down to your cute little toes."

She covered her face with her hands "Shut up!"

He laughed, so genuinely, her heart fluttered. She hadn't even felt him move her hands until he was running his thumb across the bottom of her scars. "You're gorgeous, Merlin, an absolute vision. I'll fill the palace with portraits of your beauty and liter the streets with statues in your honor. You're a goddess."

She only stared, trying to reply. Thankfully, he didnt wait for her to. His mouth trailed kisses from her lips, down her jaw, tracing her throat, before he found a cute little nipple. Soft and pink.

"I'd like to say I'm a man with refined tastes," He murmured, kissing at her breasts, watching her nipples harden. "I never took that seriously until I was given the most delicious meal of all."

"Ugh!" She groaned, rolling her eyes "I should leave you here for that comment alone."

He laughed "Forgive me, dear, let me make it up to you."

He didn't sound sorry in the slightest- truthfully, because he wasn't. He was going to worship her in ways nobody ever would. He'd already begun moments ago with her first orgasm, which she was still overly sensitive from, that much obvious when he planted the most chaste little kiss on her nipple.

She yelped in surprise, twitching beneath him. He continued, taking that as a good sign, only now he wasn't going to show the same patience he'd showed her pussy. His lips closed around her breast, teeth grasping her nipple and _pulling._

Merlin knew fire, it was one of her favorite spell types. She knew the way magic felt in her veins, but this was so much stronger. Lucio's teeth were not gentle as he bit into her breast. She felt the quick zip of pleasure explode from her chest and rush between her legs. Her legs jerked and twitched, coming up to brush against Lucio again. He moaned against her chest, little vibrations filling her ribs. Her hands came up to his hair again, but the treatment was gentle; running her fingers through beautiful golden lockes, occasionally gripping in need to keep herself grounded.

The assault on her breast was ruthless and so unbelievably _good._ He'd tugged her harden nipple between his teeth until it bruised beneath his tongue. When he moved to the untouched one, she whimpered low in her throat, the loss of warmth and pressure was damning. That is, until his golden hand came up and grasped her breast in his palm. Suddenly, the metal was cold, it was strangely pleasurable, but the real pleasure had yet to sink into her. A cold golden thumb came up and brushed her perfectly abused nipple. In a careful move, he pinched it between his thumb and index finger and _twisted _it.

"Aaa!" Her hands yanked his head "Enough, enough!"

She pulled him from her chest and up to kiss him. This kiss was fiery, passionate, needy. There was no room for gentleness. Her tongue pushed through his lips, mapping each part of his mouth; from how his teeth clicked against hers to how his tongue desperately curled against her. Through the kiss, he growled hungrily, desperately for her. Her hands roamed down his body. Tracing the long straight lines of his neck, brushing past the bruises she left on his skin, down and under his cloak, trying to push it off his shoulders.

With removing his lips from hers, he pressed on her harder, situated so perfectly between her plush thighs he could feel the heat rolling off her body, her desire leaking through his pants, threatening to ruin them. His gold hand pressed against the ground beside her head, balancing himself as he undressed. His cloak fell off with a click as the ruby medallion fell away. The red sash, decorated in small ribbons and medals, was untied and tossed aside so haphazardly, Merlin actually momentarily faltered in their kiss.

He was so prideful, so borderline narcissistic, yet he was stripping away his accessories that brandished the idea of his strength, his victories. He was losing this battle to let her win.

He didn't understand her falter, simply laughing as she pulled away with a gasping breath. "Ha... never been kissed like that before, have you? Oh, this makes everything way more exciting."

He picked up his cloak, folding it into a neat ball before resting it under Merlin's head. He sat back on his knees, returning to pull his clothes off. His shirt opened, exposing a finely toned chest, pectoral lines much more prominent than her own. His pants didn't come off as slowly. Clearly overwhelmed by the look she was giving him, he tossed them aside.

She raised herself up, leaning back on her propped up elbows, forearms holding firm on the ground as she eyed him. "Mm, you do know how to swing more than a _sword _don't you?"

Lucio's blush returned, spreading down across his shoulders, flushing his chest, and changing the tip of his cock this rosy pink. What a sight he was. His cock was absolutely _weeping, dripping _because of her. It hard, harder than he'd ever been before, threatening to burst just from looking at her.

"Ngh," He grunted, carefully squeezing at the base to calm himself down "it's... it's been a long time since-"

Like a bolt of lightning, she reached up, hand closing around his throat. "Now, now, I haven't given you permission to slow down, did I? I want to feel you, Lucio. Now be a good boy, and make _me _feel good."

Lucio's eyelashes fluttered at the pressure on his throat but he nodded anyway "Ye-yes ma'am."

Merlin released him, her hand dropping to her side. He sat on his knees between her legs, gingerly lifting one to rest over his arm like a neat little towel. He kisses along the side of her knee, keeping her happily distracted until the tip of his cock met her still sensitive clit. He couldn't stop his hips from rutting against her, both of their moans filling the air around them.

He wanted to do that again, grind against her, but he also wanted more, and he knew, so did she. With one hand steadily guiding his cock and the other tightly gripping the soft skin of her thigh, he found the soaking slit and pushed, slowly, slowly entering and filling her with _him._

Her body went rigid again, but her moans were louder than ever. She tried to muffle them behind locked teeth or sealed lips, but her pleasure could not be hidden not when it was- "Good... oh... Lucio! It's so... good."

Lucio was sure he was going to melt right here. She was on fire, so unbelievably hot around him. She was squeezing his cock and he could feel her pulsing around him. It was overwhelming. He'd never felt pleasure like this before. A side effect from this magic mumbo-jumbo he didn't understand or was she really this amazing? He'd definitely have to find out whenever they got home.

"Ngh." He was grunting, trying to find a steady center to begin a slow rock into her. "Merlin, haa-- you're so- fuuu..."

He gently lowered her leg, setting it back on the ground where it stayed parted for him. His free hand now reached to hold one of hers, bringing it up to his lips. His kisses were soft, yet unfocused. He aimed for the tips and brushed along the side. He played it off like he was peppering kisses down to her wrist.

One kiss on her wrist had her eyes focus with an intensive stare. A slight scrape from his teeth had her blaspheming multiple Gods from different religion. He was very proud of that.

"Lucio," She whispered his name so gently, he wasn't sure if she'd actually spoken until he felt her hand slip from his and brush his cheek.

He couldn't describe the look on her face. That sparkle in her eyes, more beautiful than any sunset over the southern mountains. Her dreamy smile was more peaceful than a sleeping child. Her heaving chest, trembling legs, and twitching cunt around him was too much.

"Lucio," She called his name again, her thumb brushing over his bottom lip "you're heart is beating so fast."

He didn't know why that had the reaction it did, but his hips bucked forward like a bow string finally releasing. He howled at the sensation of being deeper, being fully inside her. She seemed to like it too, her moans mixing with his and her hands desperately grabbing for his shoulders or scratching against the back of his neck.

It started with slow rocks, more like they were just grinding together, until he pulled out, just enough, and pushed back in. Over, and over, and over, everytime speeding up and every thrust becoming harder and harder. The air filled with the sounds of their moans, the others names, lips separating from a sloppy kiss, and their hips connecting again and again.

Merlin felt her second orgasm approaching in a way she wasn't expecting. With every thrust, he was pushing further, directly nailing that soft spot. She was tightening around him even more, panting, trying to warn him "Ha, haaa! I-hhhnnnggg! L-L-Lucio, I'm-"

"I k-nk-know." He groaned, eyebrows furrowing from the effort of trying to last just seconds longer. But then his face relaxed, his smile came back, and his eyes met hers. "Cum for me, _my princess._"

That was all it took.

Merlin's voice was lost in a silent cry, eyes rolled back so far into her skull she was seeing spots. She locked herself around Lucio, squeezing him even more and pulsing even stronger as a second, more powerful orgasm caused her back to arch so finely.

Lucio didn't last longer than a second after that. Deep in his chest, he let out a low, predatorial growl and closed his eyes. He came in thick spurts, bursting inside her with so much fervor. She was pulling the hardest orgasm in his life from his cock and she hadn't even been prepared to do that.

He hadn't even realized they'd both finished until he blinked, finding himself laying on her heavily heaving chest.

"Are you-" His voice cracked, dry and wrung out. He coughed and tried again "Merlin, are you okay? Was _that _okay? I don't want to disappoint-"

"Shut up." She murmurs, eyes closed but her body has relaxed again "That was amazing."

"Oh, really?" He blinked, a slight smirking threatening to appear on his face.

She gently pushed his shoulders, struggling just as much to hide a smile. "Yeah, yeah, don't get smug."

He rolled off her, more than happy to lay at her side, interlacing his fingers with hers. He was happy and content until she sighed.

"We need to find a way out of here."

She was right and he hated that. He was perfectly fine with forgetting they were locked in a labyrinth and the Devil was still looking for him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Merlin sat up and stretched, letting a few muscles in her back pop. "C'mon, let's get- oh."

She had only blinked and thought of getting dressed. Next thing she knew, she was sitting there, fully clothed. Even her hair returned to it's normal style, thick emerald and magenta bangs covering her left eye and most of her scar again. Her flower bun was pinned nicer than she'd had it before.

Lucio, on the other hand, was still laying there, naked and gawking. "That's- how did- you were- did you-?"

"I just thought about it." She shrugged, standing and cracking her neck with a roll. "The magic realms don't have to obey real world laws. Just imagine getting dressed."

For a moment, he looked at her with so much shock, you would've thought she said "Turn yourself into the Devil" but then he closed his eyes, nodding. It took a few strange seconds, accompanied with impatient groans, but his image finally shimmered and he was dressed was more.

He was rather excited about that. "Oh, cool! Yeah, check us out!" He sat up, reaching for Merlin's hand. He stood, pulling her against his chest where she happily sighed into the drum of his heart. "So... Merlin? Does this mean the cutest magician in the world will help me?"

Her laughter was unmistakably full of joy and love "Well, since you asked so nicely."


End file.
